


【约稿】碎片

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 人男黑骑x猫男骑士要求：让骑士疼，让他哭想安慰骑士的黑骑转头就操他的故事是糖，放心第二章为后日谈
Relationships: 黑白骑
Kudos: 11





	1. 碎片

**Author's Note:**

> 有（我觉得其实并不）暴力的描写

黑骑坐在地板上磨他的大剑，一声声刺耳的摩擦声回荡在空空的客厅里。他抬眼看了一眼时钟：已经夜里两点了。骑士还没有回来。  
大剑磨锐了一侧，还有另一侧。黑骑把它翻了个面，刚磨好的那侧一不留神划破了他的裤子。  
黑骑盯了那个边缘整齐的缝好一会儿，想起什么似的皱了皱眉。  
骑士两周前跟他说过接雇佣的活被人辱骂的事，他以为是正常竞争，毕竟他们是新来利姆萨罗敏萨的，再新的地盘上接委托总是会遇到阻挠。要不是正好有骑士喜欢的地皮空出来，他们也不会离开发展了很久的乌尔达哈部队前往海都。骑士攒了很久的钱，他们队伍也逐渐在乌尔达哈稍有声望。但是来新的国家毕竟是从零开始。他们俩都以为还是按原来那样按部就班把委托做大，就能站稳脚跟，于是两个人分头去接委托，希望能发展快一点，因为大城市物价高，税收甚至高过商贸之城乌尔达哈，钱难存。结果没想到这边地盘划分风气盛行，以至于骑士第一天出去就被盯上了。骑士人算是猫男里高挑的，长得又正直，一身闪亮铠甲，哪个雇主不多看两眼？攀谈两句发现是新来的老手，自然有人想试着交予委托。然而从拿到委托之后骑士就发现有人尾随，引至人少处发现是本地帮派。几个粗壮鲁加围上来，斧头往地上一杵，说这是他家主顾，让骑士赶紧推了，要不然别怪他们动手。骑士自然不肯，二话不说就拔剑上去。好在他们只有3个人，又是专门收保护费或者威胁人的菜鸟小混混，灵巧的猫魅只是撞得肋骨生疼，没受什么伤就解决了。他们见打不过，只好破口大骂，什么脏词都敢往骑士身上套。骑士理都没理，直接转身走了。  
这只是他们收到的几件委托中的一件，而且时间不急，两个人忙于生计，过两天就忘了。两周来也有混混挑衅黑骑，但都色厉内荏到看到黑骑身上翻涌的暗黑之力就溜之大吉了。黑骑长得不算很凶，甚至算是平平无奇的平原男性，但是眼神一看就不好惹。  
想来想去，不知道还能得罪谁。黑骑穿好衣服，背起磨了一半的大剑，准备先去冒险者行会问问。大半夜的，值班的人趴在桌子上打鼾，被叫醒后愣着想了半天，才想起这帮人一般喜欢上哪喝酒，一般出没逗留的地方又是哪。黑骑谢过之后，先去看了他们喝酒的店，老板已经在收拾准备打烊了。又问老板，老板说的确有人来这买了很多瓶酒，不过今天反常地没堂食，而是打包带走了。然后给他指方向。  
当黑骑来到利姆萨罗敏萨深处又脏又潮湿的小巷时，他就知道他大概来对了地方。可能不用他屏息悄声行走，屋里的人就已经醉到听不见脚步声了。海都的房子是石制的，窗户小，又脏又模糊，黑骑看不见每个房子里有几个人，也不是很能分辨骑士在哪里。他每个屋子都听几秒，终于找到一个充满粗野哄笑声和划酒拳摔杯子的矮房。他悄悄贴上窗户，听他们在说什么。  
“谁输了？谁输了？让我看看。。哈哈哈哈哈，你小子可以！被你摆了一道。”然后是周围人的起哄声和顿顿顿的灌酒声。喝完后，这人豪爽大笑一声，嘭地把酒瓶打碎，然后嘿嘿嘿地怪笑起来。黑骑皱了皱眉。“让我看看。。我可没醉，这猫靶子这么白，我看得可是清清楚楚。。诶你躲？你躲？你躲有用吗？我这一酒瓶子——”什么东西被抛出去的声音，惨叫声，玻璃碎在地上的声音。黑骑只觉得血嗡得一下涌上脑子，哪怕有一瞬间什么也听不清，手就已经拔出大剑劈开木门冲了进去。屋里挤了7、8个鲁加，恶臭熏天，酒气弥漫，桌子对面的房梁上吊着赤身裸体的骑士，他背上全是碎玻璃，还有几道很深的切口，血已经滴到了地上，看样子鲁加们是把他当掷酒瓶的靶子取乐。滔天的愤怒淹没了黑骑，他的嘶吼甚至震住了几个忘记摸武器的人。他的怒火凝聚出了实体，咆哮着扑了上去，片刻功夫，房内已经是一片狼藉，除了跑了的两个，剩下的人都已经躺再地上无法动弹。弗雷一剑一个捅穿了他们，剩下一个为首的瘫在椅子里，捂着流出来的肠子哆嗦。黑骑猛地上前捏住他肥头猪脑的后脑勺，一声怒吼，抡惯大剑的握力把他的眼珠瞬间摁爆，血液和脑液溅了黑骑一手，惨叫声震耳欲聋。黑骑起身轻声问，“你是哪只手扔的酒瓶？”然后歪了歪头，弗雷便像剁猪肉一样把鲁加的右手轻松砍掉，然后是左手。  
在用大剑把鲁加钉进椅子后，黑骑用桌布擦了擦手，转身跑向骑士。骑士被吊着，挣扎着转过来，半边眼皮被头上的血糊到抬不起来。黑骑赶紧一手抱住骑士的腰，一手拔出小刀割绳。麻绳太粗了，断的一瞬间骑士像中弹的猎物一样坍塌下来，随即痛得大叫。黑骑这才发现他脚下被铺满碎玻璃，吊起来的时候为了勉强稳住，不得不踮脚站在碎玻璃上。刚刚又因为黑骑的不注意踩了一脚，骑士看上去已经走不了路了。他的铠甲和内里被随便割开扔在一旁，看上去也用不了。黑骑只好扯下他的披风把人裹住。然后他发现骑士受的罪远不止脚下和背上，头上有非常明显被击打的血痕，甚至胸口也被刀刻上了深深的十字。伤口都不是致死伤，看得出他们只是想羞辱和折磨骑士，因而骑士幸运的失血不多，还不至于昏迷。黑骑把人扛上肩膀的时候，他的装备顶到骑士的伤口，但骑士咬牙没吭声，只是头朝下地勉强抱紧黑骑的腰。黑骑听到不远处的脚步声和吆喝声，掉头就跑，几个呼吸之间就融入了利姆萨罗敏萨漆黑的海雾中。

为了避免被跟踪，黑骑特意绕了几个圈子，导致他们最终回到家时，骑士已经快被颠晕了。黑骑一进门就赶紧把人放到沙发上，关灯锁门后，躲在窗户后观察片刻，确定安全才冲到沙发前看骑士。骑士艰难地喘出一口气，哑着嗓子说想喝水。黑骑赶忙从厨房倒了一杯，递给骑士的时候他被绑太久，手一软，杯子差点掉在地上。黑骑眼疾手快抓住，然后轻轻扶起骑士，喂着他喝了两口。明亮的月光下，骑士黑灰的皮肤被照得发亮，衬在混合了沾染了暗红血迹的蓝色圣洁披风上，胸膛随着吞咽快速起伏，凝固的血液仿佛他身上暗沉的沟壑。黑骑一时间愣住了，连骑士喝完了水都没发现。  
骑士侧着躺回去，累垮了似的长出了几口气。黑骑站在沙发边呆了呆，回过神来问他要不要先拔一下玻璃。骑士几不可闻地应了声，默默背过身去，把伤痕累累的背暴露在黑骑面前，黑骑需要很强的控制力才没有一拳砸在墙上。  
但他没有，他默默端来了干净的水、镊子和毛巾，像骑士之前经常给他做的那样，试图清理骑士的伤口。他们搭档了不久，但磨合很快，或者说骑士总是能适度地配合他，哪怕他又贪又不要命。当情况危急的时候，骑士能隔着一个涅柔斯海渊去治疗他，卡着秒躲开激流。但他很少关注搭档的身体，有时是刻意回避，不想自己的心思被队友发现，反倒落得个不近人情的名声。骑士总是很关心他，知道他每一个减伤的安排，习惯的集合点。但骑士对队里的每个人都是这样的关心，队友过于分散时提醒集合，挨打了默默递上干预，但让他时常迷惑他是否也只是骑士普爱中的一份子。骑士总是平等地对待每位队友，对于占星的卡、龙骑的肠子向来不挣不抢，也愿意带不太受欢迎的职业渡过难关，即使他经常严厉地指责后辈鲁莽危害团队的错误。而黑骑则总是那个走在最前面、挡下所有伤害的人。他似乎总能感受到骑士的目光，但他无法分辨这是自然的注视，还是不敢奢望的其他，因为他耻于回头，害怕把自己的心意曝在阳光下。他只会在骑士又接到别人送的花和礼物时明显地表现出鄙夷，然后在骑士无奈地看向他的目光中潇洒离去。他也只敢把嫉妒包装成对骑士受欢迎的鄙视。  
黑骑轻轻把水盆放在地上。蓝色披风中的骑士有一种脆弱的美。他的背部优雅地起伏着，似乎已经累得要睡着了。然而他在黑骑开始拔他后背的碎玻璃时动了动。  
“可以…可以先帮我处理一下脚吗？”骑士犹豫着问，轻轻挪动了一下交叠的小腿。黑骑感到一阵烦躁，他有点生气骑士的犹疑。是两人的交情还不够让骑士放松地请求他吗？还是他大手大脚的毛病让骑士觉得他不能胜任清理伤口的工作？但他什么都没说，沉默地坐到沙发尾，抱起骑士的脚放在腿上，点亮台灯，低头开始夹出骑士脚底的碎玻璃。这不是一个轻松的活。玻璃被人刻意碾得又碎又小，很多已经嵌进了血肉之中，又滑，很难一次成功。黑骑的手不适合做精细活，打起铁倒是得力。他能感受到骑士一直崩着肌肉，于是安抚地摸了摸骑士的小腿。  
“有点深，也有点多，你能稍微再侧过去一点吗。”黑骑问。他感到骑士在被抚摸时整个人一震，像受惊的猫，然后又努力放松下来。然后他听话地侧趴了下来，脚背温顺地贴在黑骑的大腿上，移动时脚趾刮到了黑骑内侧的大腿。黑骑的心突然乱了一下，像被猫尾搔过一般。但骑士的尾巴老老实实蜷在一旁，他控制不住地看了好几眼。  
他认真地对着光，把骑士两只脚底的玻璃都捡干净。一些伤口重新开始渗血，但是不是非常严重，黑骑思索了一下，准备一会儿全弄完洗干净后再扎绷带。然后他快速清理了骑士背上的伤。背上的玻璃都比较大，伤口也都是割伤，几乎没有玻璃残留。骑士光滑的肩胛骨让黑骑头晕目眩，几道延伸到股沟的伤惹得黑骑眼睛都不知道往哪里放。他从没见过骑士的裸体，二人夏天热得不行也一定会保留短裤。他不知道多少次在酒馆的庆功宴上默默盯着人群中骑士的窄腰和翘臀，遐想那里的手感和形状。这下摊开看，黑骑却不敢下手，心在胸膛里咚咚跳，甚至怀疑都吵到了骑士。  
然而事实证明没有，骑士几乎睡了过去。一晚上的折磨让他身心俱疲，回到黑骑身边后，他一下放松下来，已经罔顾刺痛昏昏欲睡。  
黑骑抱着骑士的脚，关了灯，在黑暗中发呆。本想克制自己，眼睛却不由自主地飘到骑士那边。模糊的黑影中，他皮肤上的光泽随着呼吸起伏游动着，像浅浅流动的河。他的臀部——黑骑生平第一次知道——是那样的柔软。那一小块脂肪撑满的皮肤泛着柔和的蜜褐色，看上去颤巍巍的，黑骑从心底生出抚摸的渴望。  
机不可失，而且他睡着了。黑骑假模假样地劝自己。他小心翼翼地抽出手，慢慢伸向骑士的臀尖——但就在他指尖刚碰到骑士的一刹那，骑士一抖，醒了过来。  
黑骑的手尴尬地悬在空中。一瞬间的接触，让他的指尖像过电一般酥麻。他从来不知道指头也有一条线连着自己的阴茎，快感狠狠地刺激了他。骑士金色的眼睛半阖着注视他，让他有一瞬间的失语。但黑骑很快找到了借口，波澜不惊地解释他只是想问骑士要不要洗澡，毕竟身上的血块不舒服，洗完了也好包扎。  
骑士眨了眨眼，点头同意了。他嘶嘶地翻动身体，尝试站起来。黑骑见状便一把抱起，心里可惜自己为什么没脱掉上衣。和骑士光裸的身体贴合，哪怕只是稍微想一下都让他有点勃起。骑士惊喘了声，但也马上找到了平衡，放松下来。  
客厅到浴室的距离并不远，但黑骑走的很慢。他从未从这个角度看过骑士。骑士黑灰色的头发蹭着他的肩膀，他微微低眼便能看到他右脸上的伤痕，那是骑士认识他之前就有的，也从未解释过。骑士有些慌乱地挡住私处，似乎有些介意赤裸裸地暴露在他目光之下，毛茸茸的尾巴软软地摆动着，蹭着他的腿。他把人抱高了点，免得骑士屁股蹭到他裤裆里的东西，骑士便抬眼看他。很难形容这是怎样一种感觉，被骑士亮金色的眼睛看着，仿佛自己漆黑的性欲已暴露在他之前。但低头的角度又太好，就像他们已经是肌肤相亲的情侣，没有什么事不能做的。这错觉诱惑着黑骑。好在骑士很快错开眼神，甚至往他怀里缩了缩。黑骑觉得自己的心都要跳出胸膛了。

漫长的走廊终于结束，黑骑用肩膀蹭开浴室的灯。买房后他们钱所剩无几，只好简单装修了下，也没安装豪华的东方温泉。现在宝石兽浴缸里空空荡荡，黑骑只好抱歉地把人先放进去，转头打开浴缸边的进水口放热水。骑士在屁股接触到冰冷的陶瓷时瑟缩了一下，然后略显尴尬地侧过身去。  
“谢谢你帮我，接下来…我自己来吧。”骑士说。黑骑沉默了一下，问他自己怎么清理后背，骑士便说不出话。黑骑被默许了一般打开淋浴，接了半盆热水，然后把骑士的脚捞出来，开始给他擦拭脚底的伤。  
骑士像是被搔到一般猛地往回拽了一下，但黑骑手劲大，箍住他的脚踝，让他丝毫动不了。骑士只好稍微侧起左腿挡住自己私部，闭上眼睛由着他来。黑骑终于可以安静操作片刻。流水声掩盖住了空气中的沉默。黑骑仔细地清理着伤口。但骑士交叠双腿阴影下深黑色的暗区实在太具有吸引力，水波下扭曲的黑影摇动着，回过神时，黑骑已经盯着那里看了半晌。换腿的时候他隐约看到了骑士稍微抬头的下体，又马上被遮住。他抬眼，骑士匆忙欲盖弥彰地合上眼皮，但已经晚了。  
“你看我干什么。”黑骑不咸不淡地问。他的手终于放肆地、不留情地捏上骑士的小腿肚，一路摸过膝弯，伸进水下，贴上骑士的大腿，顺势欺身而上，另一只受撑在浴缸边，俯视着骑士。  
骑士的眼睛睁大了，他微张着嘴仰头看他，脸上迷惑和震惊揉在一起。黑骑起身，解开靴子，光脚踩进了浴缸。骑士似乎是完全愣住了，一动不动地看着他动作，在他站进来后不解又色厉内荏地问他要干什么，但耳朵已经塌了下去，紧张写在皱起的眉毛和紧张的肌肉里。黑骑从未如此正面、长久地端详骑士，哪怕是在黑暗中，他的眼睛也熠熠发光。然而它们马上蒙上了迷茫的水汽，当黑骑趴上他的身体，双手捏上他的乳头时，黑骑的舌头顶进了他的嘴里。  
骑士下意识地挣扎了起来。有那么一瞬间他似乎忘记了身上的人是他熟悉的搭档，又回到了阴暗恶臭的小屋，赤身裸体地被人羞辱。但黑骑吮吸了一下他的舌头，让他一下回过神，眼睛仿佛重新聚焦一般，看清了黑骑的眉眼。他一下软化下来，躲闪着闭上眼睛，双手胡乱抓住黑骑乱摸的手。  
热水蒸腾上来，两个人都熏出一层薄汗。黑骑吻人不得要领，伸进舌头一通乱搅，堵得骑士呜呜恩恩地喘气；但手却灵活，沿着骑士的腹肌一路下摸到他抬头的阴茎，迅速撸动起来。骑士挣开他的嘴，侧过头喘息，抬脚踹他，被他一下捞住，按到自己腰上。骑士狠狠盯住他，疲软的双臂用力推开黑骑，黑骑一个踉跄，差点没跪稳，赶忙扶住浴池。  
两个人的喘气声回荡在浴室里。黑骑的衬衫已经全湿了，半挂不挂地贴在身上，透出一身好肉。他楞楞地盯着骑士亮晶晶的褐唇，上面沾满他和骑士的口水。又突然意识到现在是什么情况似的对上骑士的眼睛。他的喉结上下滑动了一下。  
骑士瞪了他好一会儿，胸脯起伏着，水珠从上面滑落。然后他似乎突然被打败了一样，紧皱的眉头一下变委屈了，耳朵贴向后去。他别开脸。然后听到他模糊的声音，似乎忍了很久一般低声道：“我以为…我以为只有我…”  
黑骑仿佛被人迎面打了一拳到胸口。一瞬间，酸涩的爱几乎把他的心撑爆。他凑近骑士，终于贴上了他湿漉漉的头发。骑士的手软化了，环起黑骑的脖子，任由黑骑轻咬他毛茸茸的耳尖。黑骑捧起骑士的脸，深深地看向他，然后舔去骑士睫毛上挂着的水珠。他羽毛一般的睫毛轻轻刮在黑骑舌尖，像直接刮进了他心里。黑骑一路雨点般吻下来，没有在他的唇上做过多的停留。他轻轻咬过骑士胸前的伤，十字的刻迹仿佛是他身上的圣痕，给他身上蒙上了神圣又色情的光辉，但又像是在嘲讽叛出教会的黑骑。黑骑支棱起舌头，挑眼看着骑士，再一条线地舔下去。骑士对他的想法已经有所预感，但当他被含进去的时候，还是受不了地绷直脊背，呜咽出声。  
水渐渐漫过了黑骑的鼻梁，他最后吸进一口气，潜了下去。舌头混合着热水挤压着骑士，他呻吟着蒙住眼，不知道事情为什么会发展到他双腿大张享受搭档口活的地步。但是黑骑实在太卖力了，他似乎把骑士的阴茎当做氧气来源般吸他、吮他、轻咬他，而在需要换气时，就把骑士的阴茎暴露在热水中，一紧一松，刺激得骑士脚趾都蜷了起来。黑骑看他已经进入了状态，便伸手去揉他后面。骑士的肛口受惊地一缩，脑中瞬间想起不少嘈杂酒馆里听来的关于两个男人是黄段子，血腾地就冲上了脑子。他刚想说些什么，黑骑舌尖便顶着他的马眼打转，爽得他不住挺身。然后一个指尖就狡黠得就着热水滑入了。骑士啊了一声，疼得不住抓黑骑头发，黑骑只好退出手指，伸进骑士嘴里搅动，直到口水滴落骑士锁骨，才又一次探进去，一边安慰骑士放松放松，一边毫不留情深深浅浅地用中指插他。  
骑士感到头晕目眩。他已经很久没有吃东西，又被热水泡得窒息，背后的伤口应该都被泡开了，一抽一抽地疼，转移了他的注意力。他只觉得后面一直在火辣辣地疼，在黑骑抽出手指时热水倒灌，更加疼痛，但心里又有一种压抑着释放的爽。很快黑骑便塞了两根进去，一边亲吻安抚软掉的骑士，一边摸索找他敏感点。骑士被他摸烦了，低头问他在干什么。  
“听说男人后面有一个点，被操了会像荡妇一样扭腰。”黑骑头也不抬地说。骑士快被他臊死，但淫言荡语又让他十分有感觉，不禁夹了夹黑骑。黑骑便盯着他，嘴角勾起笑容。  
骑士尴尬地扭过头。“那种东西我不可能有。”他不是很气粗地说，试图撑起自己离开浴缸，但是被吊太久的手腕太酸痛了，他不得不靠黑骑把他抱起来。两个人哗啦啦地离开水面，黑骑找了毛巾擦他身体，让他侧躺到床上。毛巾被染红了。黑骑皱眉问，“你有什么比较光滑的布吗？丝绸什么的。”  
于是骑士硬着，尴尬地思索了一下，说柜子里有条大丝巾，可能可以用一下。话刚出口他就觉得不对。果不其然黑骑猛地盯上了他，问他一个大男人哪里来的丝巾。他只好解释是之前行会遇到善良白魔送他料理，只是想买一条送给她做回礼。但黑骑眯起了眼。  
“受人敬仰的好骑士。”他说，拉开抽屉，拿出了什么瓶子，“到哪里都是非常受人欢迎啊。”他回到床边，当着骑士的面稍微脱下裤子，把平时保养武器用的橄榄油淋到自己直挺挺指着腹部的阴茎上。骑士震惊地看着他。  
“我劝你侧躺下。”黑骑轻声说，像情人间的低语。他居高临下地看着他，见他毫无动作，便自己伸手架起了骑士动弹不得的左腿到肩上。骑士终于回过神来，拿腿踢他，挣扎起来。“等…等一下！”骑士叫道，“我还没有准备好——”  
但是黑骑已经扶着自己的阴茎，摸索起了骑士的肛口。太容易了，两个人都没有想到如此轻易地，黑骑就把龟头埋了进去。骑士长长地呻吟一声，僵硬的肌肉发起抖来。侧躺的姿势让他半张脸蒙在枕头里。他的声音含糊不清地传出来。  
“疼…疼！你出去，快出去…”但黑骑一把把他推搡的手按在床头，支起自己，又慢又狠地把自己插了进去。骑士的肩膀无助地颤抖。等黑骑插到底时，把他的脸掰过来，口水眼泪已经糊了一脸。  
高贵的骑士，他们总是甩着华丽的披风巡逻在乌尔达哈的大街小巷，睥睨那些蓝玉小巷中流民，居然也会被来自阴影中的黑骑操得求饶。黑骑的阴暗面被完全激发出来，他不顾骑士紧皱的眉和求他出去、慢点的话，提胯抽出自己，又无情地插回去。骑士梗着脖子呜咽，但屁股却为难地跟着黑骑动作，试图让自己好过点。黑骑就这个姿势插了会儿他，把骑士插软了，肛肉不再抗拒地箍着他难受，便放开骑士的手，重新给自己布满粗茧的大手抹了点油，摸上骑士的胸肌，逗骑士乳头。骑士胸肌又软又大，因为勤于锻炼，又很敏感，半扭着的姿势让他两胸间挤出深深的沟壑，被摸了两下就来了感觉，嘴里的求饶也改了调。黑骑便边摸他便动起窄臀，啪啪地操起骑士。这次他终于被插熟了，声音高昂起来，黑骑便集中顶撞他喜欢的那块，持续的刺激让骑士不自觉地像他鄙夷的荡妇般摇起了屁股，想要更多般绞紧黑骑在他屁股里的阴茎。黑骑出了一身大汗，再也无法抑制自己嗜血的渴望，嘴里分泌的涎液几乎滴落到骑士背上。他把人翻过面，手撑在骑士肋骨两边，俯身撕咬起他的伤口。骑士痛叫，又被这狂风骤雨的爱压得无法拒绝，只好边哭边给自己手淫。一时间，骑士被插得到了边缘。他浑身颤抖，不住大叫，弓起的屁股过电般筛动，眼前缺氧到什么也看不见，最终射了出去。黑骑爱怜地舔他鲜血，捞起他无力的屁股，又猛插十几下，也交代在骑士蠕动的肠肉里。  
黑骑像座小山一样塌在骑士身上，骑士被压得大叫，他只好滚到一边，喘匀了气，侧头看骑士。骑士湿漉漉的头埋在臂弯里，身上分不清是水、是汗、是血，在月光下散发着熟透的气息。两个人沉默地歇了会儿，黑骑又忍不住滚上来，咬骑士耳朵，手伸去后面摸他股沟，被骑士使劲拍开。求欢无果，黑骑只好翻出纸巾，就着水把自己和骑士擦了擦，在摸到骑士富有弹性的屁股时忍不住多掐了好多把，直到猫尾巴愤怒地抽了他胳膊一鞭，才乖乖盖好被子，捡了块骑士没伤的地方，搂着睡着了。


	2. 后日谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯肉  
> 被驯养的猫

自那之后，黑骑有些惊讶地发现，骑士是床上很能放的开的人。他逐渐开始毫不掩饰自己对挨黑骑操这件事的喜爱，会大清早边口黑骑边给自己撸出一发，然后两个人穿戴整齐人模狗样地出门工作。甚至在某天，他允许黑骑给他塞着跳蛋出门购物，强作镇定地挑选食材，然后出门就拉黑骑去暗处把屁股贴上去求他插他。在队友眼里，两人的相处模式似乎没有变化，黑骑还是冷漠而可靠，骑士依旧体贴而耐心；然而在家里，他们经常搞到担心邻居上门。  
但现在，骑士完全没有脑子去担心邻居和队友。他卖力地吸着黑骑的阴茎，但只得吸两口就吐出来让自己喘气，因为他屁股里的手指已经不知不觉增加到了3根，插得他快满了；自己的阴茎又被黑骑伺候着，因为黑骑说想让他剃掉而剃得一干二净的光滑阴部被黑骑的胡茬扎着，让他又痒又痛，只好扶着黑骑粗壮的阴茎喘气。  
受教于黑骑每夜的教导，骑士的屁股已经很会吸了。他张开大腿，几乎跪坐在了黑骑脸上，有时黑骑觉得自己要被这只猫憋死。每到这时，嘴硬的黑骑就猛插他几下，骑士就会像发情的猫一般一边浪叫一边高高撅起屁股，尾巴根不受控制地留的黑骑呼吸的空间。  
今天黑骑实在操得他太过了。早上已经互相来了一发，顺便以看看昨晚他清理干净没为理由把他插了一裤子水。晚上回来后又不由分说把他按在床上，咬他乳头，舔他胸前的疤，顺便又插了手指进去。骑士已经感到十分疲倦，他往前爬了几步，让自己的阴茎离开黑骑的嘴，只剩直肠还紧紧裹着黑骑手指。他在黑骑胸肌上摩擦了几下，就忍不住交待了出去，然后抱着黑骑大腿休息。黑骑便慢慢插他，高潮后的插弄又勾出他许多春水。  
骑士呻吟着翻身，让他的屁股得以解脱。然后他重新含进黑骑怒涨的阴茎，卖力地上下动头，被操嘴操出呜呜的哽咽。黑骑舒适地放松躺下，享受骑士粗糙的舌苔和高热的口腔，放肆地呻吟、鼓励他。临近高潮时黑骑把他拽开，喷到了他左脸的纹身上。  
骑士半伸着舌头，迷蒙着眼睛看他，灰白的液体缓缓从红色纹身上流下。被自己精液玷污的、只有他能看到的骑士，这是他永远一想起来就能再来一发的画面。他揽住骑士的头发疯狂吻他，余光瞥见骑士的尾巴愉快地拍打了两下床铺。


End file.
